


Bath and love for an apology

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Freddie saw what is important, I hate Paul, M/M, Poor Roger as always, brian is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Paul wants Freddie to part with Roger. However, Brian will not allow it
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 13





	Bath and love for an apology

Freddie Mercury was proud of Queen. However, Prenter's persuasion led him to Munich and a solo album. He missed Roger very much, but there was something he didn't know about. Paul insidiously rejected all calls from Roger. He told him that the blond does not call because he does not love him. He poisoned Freddie with drugs. However, the frontman did not cheat on Roger. He still loves him.  
Meanwhile in London.  
Roger also believed that Freddie does not love him. He lay on the bed staring into space. Brian and John tried to help him. They came every day. However, the blond was not happy about anything. He heard a voice above him.  
"Roger, please stand up," Brian tugged at his dirty shirt.  
"You have to get up, wash, eat something."  
"Not without Freddie."  
"Maybe I'll go there to him?"  
"I don't let you. He's supposed to come back here."  
Roger started to cry. Brian left the room. John was sitting in the armchair.  
"And what, honey?"  
"He's still crying. He forbade me to go to Munich."  
"Can call there."  
"Probably Paul will answer the phone."  
"Then go to him."  
"Brian and John set a plan. The bassist stayed to look after Roger. Brian bought a ticket to Munich. They told Roger he was going to the family.  
The next day Brian came to Germany. He stood in front of the house rented by Freddie. He saw his friend lying on the couch. He knocked. Freddie jumped and let him in.  
"Hi Brian." He hugged him tightly.  
"Hi. Did you miss me? You didn't deign to answer the phone."  
"I know. It's all my fault. But Paul."  
"I knew he had a bad influence on you? How did you find out. Will you tell me?"  
They sat down.  
"I heard Paul talking to a friend. He told him I was doing everything he tell me to do. I threw him out. Oh. What about Roger ?!"  
"Finally. He's depressed and thinks you don't love him."  
Freddie buried his face in his hands.  
Can I go to him? "  
"You must."  
A few days later in the evening they returned to the country. Freddie stood outside the apartment. He was afraid to enter. However, he did it eventually.  
He came. He saw a huddled figure lying on the sofa. Roger had dirty pajamas and hair. He was crying.  
"Roger." Freddie had a very shaky voice.  
Roger turned around. His face was wet with tears.  
"Freddie." He got up and ran to the boy. He threw himself into his arms. Freddie picked him up and sat on the couch. They hugged and both cried.  
"You came back to me?"  
"If you forgive me. I didn't cheat on you but Paul confused me. He said you didn't call. I'm sorry. I love you very much."  
"I love you too. I will forgive you. I should have come to you long ago instead of lying here."  
"I'll make a bath for you. You need to wash yourself."  
"Well"  
Freddie helped him undress and get into the bath. He washed every piece of his body.  
"You recorded this album." Roger asked, playing with Freddie's hair.  
"I'm not done. I don't care. Come on"  
Roger came out of the water. Freddie wrapped him in a towel and carried him to the bedroom. He dressed him in pajamas and put him to bed. He went to wash himself and made sandwiches. They ate, hugging, and then they went to sleep. Freddie hugged Roger tightly.  
"I love you"  
"I you too."  
"They fell asleep in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Chris and Tom, my brothers, gave me an idea for this story. However, I came up with the theme of bathing. Thank you guys


End file.
